Just A Love Story Right?
by El Tord
Summary: It's just a simple love story? Classic RRB meet PPG. 3 one shots. Normal parings. Sorry I know I changed this summary 2 times.
1. Love Songs

**I know I more of a twilight writer but i had a feeling I should write Power Puff Girl story. I'm thinking 3 chapters. So it will be Butch&Buttercup as the first chapter. My computer doing this weird thing idk how to explain it. I hope it dosen't show it when I post it. I really just rambling now. So see you at the Bottom! ~LaLa**

**_______________________________________________**

"Can you leave me alone?" Buttercup said reaching her limit. For the past hour the green RowdyRuff Boy has been following her. Buttercup's answers to his questions were rude and non-friendly but that didn't stop him. _Damn this boy is too head strong!_ Buttercup thought. It was quiet in the hall way of Townsville High school, well beside their footsteps and anoying conversion. The reason thier in this quiet hallway is because Buttercup ditched her last class of the day. Butch just happend to hear her say that she was and BEHOLD he his is! Butch was quiet for a minute. Buttercup thought he walk away.

"No, I can't. So I found this in the gym yesterday. Seem familiar?" He said holding out a light green nano ipod. Buttercup growled. She grabbed it from him. "You stole this!" She said acusingly. The rowdy boy laughed at her. She stoped and crosssed her arms.

"Psh, how can I do that if i have only one class with you and thats second to last period. If I recalled you lost it before then in gym. I have gym last period. So how can i steal it?" He pointed out. Buttercup spun around, so he wouldn't see her blush.

"I didn't think you be the love song type." He said trying to make converstion. He had his hands in his over sized green hoody. He had baggy jean wit hthe chain on the right leg, total bad boy look. Buttercup liked his style but thats as far as it went. "So what if i am." She spat. "No don't get me wrong. I liked half of your songs, some I even have on my own. But some were so sweet and corny they gave me cavities!" He scoffed.

"Mabye to you. But they have a meaning like for example 'Right here waiting for you' by Richard Marx. He wrote that fot his wife when he was on tour. He wrote when his wife was thinking he was unfaithful. See meaning!" Buttercup said to him, practically seething at him. "Whoa, down ButterBabe. What if I wrote you a love song?" Butch said.

It was Buttercups turn to scoff. "I hardly think an asshole like you can make a song with any real life meaning!" She said laughing. "I have ideas." He defeined. "Like what?" She chuckled. She looked at him while he tought. It was a good 4 minutes before he answered her.

"Okay how about the you flirted with me than kicked me in the balls? Or when I had that party and I asked you to come and you didn't show? Or the time I asked you to call me and you said you would then you never called? Or the time-" He was cut off by Buttercup. "Okay so you _have_ ideas on life experince, doesn't mean you can write a song!" SHe said to him. "Mabye. Wanna bet. I sing you a love song that can get at least 2 people along with you emotional or to dance at the next school dance!" He said.

"Whats the deal." Buttercup said listening now. "If you win I will leave you alone. If I win you have to do one thing i say." He said. Buttercup thought about this, _I have this in the bag! The dance is only a week away!_ "Okay your on!" She said. They shook on it. And went their separte ways.

________________________________________________

ButterCup P.O.V

After I walked away from Butch, I just left. I flew becaue why take a car when you can fly?After I got home I flew straight to my room. I thank god I no longer share, none of us do. It was our 13th birthday gift. To get and desgin our own rooms. I started on my homework and was done by the time my sisters got home. My mind was on Butch for some reason I couldn't get him out of my mind! It was enjoyble but fucking annoying at the same time!

"Buttercup!" Bubbles called up. Bubble has changed alot. She is a cheerleader but she smarter and quiet. She reads! For FUN! can you believe _bubbles_ does this stuff. She still is the bubblyist (is that even a word?!) out of all of us.

"What!" I yelled from my room. I was threwing a tenies ball that the wall. She came in to my room. "Some thing wrong?" She asked. I was about to say yes but quickly said no. "Liar." She said. "And how would you know?" I asked. Blossom came in and sat on the bed. "Because you only threw a ball at the wall when something bothering you." She said pointing to the north wall. "Really?" I never noticed that before. "It's Bunch Boy! We made a bet that if he can write and sing a love song that has meaning, I have to do one thing he says. If I win he leaves my alone forever." I said. They shared a look, one of their creepy things they do. "Do you think your gonna win?" Blossom asked raising eyebrows. I nodded. She left after some small talk. Bubbles just stared and smiled at me. "What?!" I said looking at her. "Do you want to win?" She said smiply and left the room.

I wonder what she meant. Sometimes I wish she was stupid again!

Butch hasn't talk to me all week. Strange, I really think I have this in the bag! No way that ass can write a love song that can move me in a way. But I can't seem to ignore the pit in my stomach that feels empty. I don't know why I was mean to him. Mabye because when we were younger and thw whole emeny thing. Old habits do died hard.

Also the feeling that I wanted him to win. In a way but it was a small feeling that I could shove aside. I smirked at thet thought. We were getting ready for the dance. Blossom and Bubbles were flipping out about everything! Their hair was flat on one side, Their shoes weren't shinny enough, their dress had a wrinkle. On please! I put on simple light green dress that was strapless and went to the knees. I had on black converse, ya know the ones that are below the ankle. And my hair, it's like it was was when I was in kingergarden just longer. I wasn't heppy about wearing a dress but whatever, if it shut Bubbles up!

We were getting ready to leave, going inside Blossom's red BHW. As we were going to the gym I saw the boys in Butch's green Jeep. I saw Butch looking at my he mouth 'Get Ready to lose' and I gave him the finger. I saw him smirk. I so felt like zapping him with my laser eyes! I stomped into the gym. I saw Bubbles and Blossom head over to thier dates. Ugh, alone just great!

_____________________________________________________

Butch P.O.V

After I walked away from ButterBabeI just skipped school. Screw Brick and Boomer they'll get home just fine. I drove home with the radio blasting and cutting people off. I pulled into the fast lane and drove slower. I saw people getting pissed and honking their horn. I laughed. I then speed up getting board after a while.

I will admit Buttercup has something about her that I want. So if I have to write a damn love song , so be it. Oh I will never hear the end of this from Brick! Boomer won't say anything, that boy is starnge. I think something went wrong at brith in the jail cell. I think ButterBabe doesn't like me because of the emeny thing few years back.I hope she notice that we gave up trying to kill them awhile ago. Maybe she just slow in the head. And the fact we took over some drunky house over. I didn't say we were good but not evil just not good. If that makes any sense.

I pulled into the drive way. Why do they called it a driveway if you park on it? Dipshits. I just walked threw the door. I stratch my head. What the hell do you use to make a song? I thought. I looked in the kithen and took out some pots and pans. I banged them together. It made a loud annoying noise so I stopped. I just dropped the pots, Boomer will get it later.

I walked into Boomers room. I can't say I wasn't suprised by what I saw. The dark blue walls and white floor, Typical Boomer. But that fact this dude has shit load of instruments and sheet music every wear! I went deeper in the room. This boy really is a freak! I Kicked crumble bits of paper. On his desk I saw I fine peice of paper. I looke at the Title and laughed. It was:

_Truly, Madly, Deeply For Bubbles Utonium_

Maybe this freak can help me. Who know he was in love with her. There was a DVD player next to the paper. I pressed play and put the head phones on. It was Boomer's Voice. Damn this boy is full of suprises today.

_"I love more with every breath, Truly, Madly, Deeply do. I will be strong, I will be faithful, Cause am counting on a new begining, A reason for living, A deeper meaning, yeah."_

Oh hell this is perfect. All thought this is to sappy so I can't steel it. I was so into my search that i didn't even notice Boomer come in. I turned aournd just to be scared shitless. Boomer was 2 inches from my face. "How the hell do you do that!" I yelled. "Its called being quiet, you should look into it." He said. Ya know over the years he has gotton really quiet and sarcastic. But he is still the most bubbly. "And you should look in to a garbage can. They are quite common." I said back. He threw my a look. He started picking up papers. "So is there a reason your in here and going threw my stuff or are you feeling spontaneous?" He said. Who but a stick in his ass.

"I made a bet with ButterBabe that if i can write a good love song for her and sing it at the school dance she has to do me one favor. But I don't know how to write I song and let me tell you pots and pans are NOT a good source." I said. He laughed at me. I crossed my arms and kicjed him to make him stop. "Ow damn it what was that for?!" He said holding his side. "For laughing at me. Now really can you help me. I want to write something mushy but funny. Not so mushy like that love shit like that." I said nodding my head towards the CD player. He looked at the CD player and then me. "Fine, but why?" He asked. "Do you always need a reason?" I said back. "Yes jackass now tell me or I won't help!" Boomer said. Brick came in eating an apple. "Dude runs a hard deal." He said lying down on Boomer's bed. "I don't know, something bout ButterBabe I like. I think she's worth making a fool outta myself." I said truthfuly. For once.

Brick spit out the appel and laughed, Boomer just chuckled. "Dude your in love!" Brick said. Love? Like, but not love? I don't know. Is it. "Yeah, it is man if your gonna do this? You love her." Boomer said. Smart ass who is he to know. He just raised a CD. The Truly, Madly, Beeply or something like that. "So maybe I am. I least I don't use lame pick up lines to talk to her or stalk her." I said. "I don't not stalk her! I watch from a distance because I don't want to be rejected!" Boomer said mad at me. "Sure buddy, keep saying that maybe someday someone will believe it!" Brick said. "Shuddup!" Boomer said. With a few more laughs at Boomers expenice, we started on the song.

______________________________________________

No One P.o.V

It was about tow hours into the dance. It was a few miuntes till midnight, about 10. Butch had kept a good eye on where Buttercup was. When Boomer tapped his shoulder he knew it was time. He walked up to Buttercup. "Hey ButterBabe!" He said. SHe turnedaroiund with that look. He knew it well, where she put her hands on her hips and bit her cheeck inside her mouth and put all her weight on one foot. "Oh what." She said. "I'm going on stage and going to make a fool of myself but I will win this bet bewcause Boomer is a very strange boy." Butch said and walked away. Buttercup was beyond confused. But looked at the stage. Butch went up there and Boomer got in the back round so did brick and they did not look happy. But butch was all smiles. The musice started and it was upbeat. _No way this can be a love song!_ She thought. Then he opend his mouth and she laughed.

**(The Foundations- Bulid me up Buttercup)**

Butch: Why do you build me up?

Boomer&Brick: Build me up

Butch: Buttercup baby just to let me down

Boomer&Brick: Let me down

Butch: And mess me around And then worst of all

Boomer&Brick: Worst of all

Butch: You never call baby When you say you will

Boomer&Brick: Say you will

Butch:But I love you still I need you

Boomer&Brick: I need you

Butch:More than anyone darlin' You know that I have from the start

Boomer&Brick: build me up

**(A/n: Any back round voice or echo's you here are Boomer and Brick!**

Butch: So Build me up Buttercup

Don't break my heart

I'll be over at ten

You tell me time and again

But you're late

I wait around and then

I went to the door

I can't take any more

It's not you

You let me down again

Baby Baby

Try to find a little time

And I'll make you happy

I'll be home

I'll be waiting beside the phone

Waiting for you.

Why do you build me up....

To you I'm a toy

But I could be the boy

You adore

If you'd just let me know

Although you're untrue

I'm attracted to you

All the more

Why do I need you so Baby Baby.....

ooh ooh ooh

Why do build me up .....

Buttercup was in tear almost on the floor. He bopped his head the whole time. True it was a love song but to see badass Butch up there smile and boppping his head like an idoit. Him and his brother were talking and fooling around. "That song was for the green beauty over there!" He said pointing to me. Buttercup laughed again. Someone would think he's drunk! _I would to if I didn't know him_. She thought.

He came down from the stage and to her. "I win." He said smiply. "No, I wasn't emotional." Buttercup said smugly back. He laughed and shook his head. "I recall you laughing. Lughing is humor, humor is a feeling, feeling is an emotion! So there for you were emotional." He said smugly. She just blinked a few times trying to process this. _God damn that bunch boy was right!_ She thought. "Alright you win. What do I have to do?" Buttercup said threw her thought for a minute, almost a million ideas hit him at once. He smiled when he got the perfect one. "You have to go on a date with me." He said. Buttercup was shocked beyond words. "Fine." She did that thing she does again. "ButterBabe you need to losen up." He said. By now every one didn't even notice them in the dark back corner. I bet no one could even see them. "Yea yea whatever." She said. Butch just stared at her lips as she rambled on and on. "Why do you talk to me? As I remember you wanted me dead! Now your trying to date me?! What the fu-" She was cut off by Butch. "I talk to you because I think your hot. I did what you dead, but thats when I was under Mojo's roof. eah, I will keep trying to date you till you see that I really want to be with you." He said seriously.

Buttercup stared at him. "Okay on one condition." She said. Butch felt a happy and smirked. He nodded for her to contuine. "Stop acting like a romantic jackass. And by the bad boy asshole." She said smileing. Butch pretended to wipe sweat from his forhead. "Thank the fucking lord! I thought I would have to do that forever!" He said. Buttercup raised eyebrows. "Not a word, let's go I have a way btter placce to go then this shit hole." Butch said. He put and arm around her wasit. They walked out of the gym and to Butch's car. _Holy shit boomer was right! Bless the fucking strange lover boy!_ Butch thought.

_______________________________________________

**Okay how was it? Be honest. Brick and Blossom are next. Because I have no idea what to do for Bubbles and Boomer. Idea are welcome. I have some idea but not really! Review!**

**~LaLa**


	2. Pick Up Lines & All Nighter's

**Chapter 2. Yeah. its only been what 2 minutes? Well I can't post anything yet so. yeah Oh yea thier 16! ~Dazzler**

**_________________________________________**

Normal P.o.V

Blossom was sitting on a bench at the park. She was board as hell. Really no evil and no crime today. She got up and started walkin. She climbed a tree. She laid out on a branch.

Latly she has been thinkin about Brick. She knew that they were good now and then the dance two weeks ago where Buttercup and Butch got together. SHe was happy for them. She only wished someone would be that romantic to her.

She heard rustling below her. She looked down to see no other than Brick Jojo climbing the tree. He climbed so he was on the branch across from her. "So this a habit of yours?" He asked.

Blossom shruged. "Bubbles got me into it." She said. "Of course." He responded. She looked at him. He has grown sice they were course that was 11 years ago.

He has gotton stronger, taller, but he was slim kinda average a little above. His hair short now but he still has that baseball cap. And crimson eyes that Blossom found wonderful to look at.

Brick notice the changes in Blossom. Other than the obivous changes. Her face took more of a heart shape and had killer curves. Her hair is still the same. And her Cherry color eyes that he thought was dazzling. A word he also never thought he'd use.

He'd knew he hadd to make a move. Soon, cause something so beautiful would not be on the market for long. He smiled which caught Blossom off guard.

"Yo Baby, you be my Dairy Queen, I'll be your Burger King, you treat me right, and I'll do it your way." He said trying not to laugh. Blossom giggled. _I know what his doing. I'll just go along with it! better than nothing!_ She thought. She smiled and said. "Is it that cold out or are you just smuggling tic-tac's." She said.

He laughed. But he refused to lose this Pick up line war. She laughed with him.

"You with those curves, and me with no brakes ... ?" He said.

"I lost my teddy bear, can I sleep with you?" She said smiling. He raised his eyebrows.

"Aw, girl, I'm gonna have to put you on my "To Do" List!"

"Your name must be cheerios...cuz you seem healthy for my heart."

"Girl are you tired, cuz youve been running through my mind all day"

They went on like this. Corny, Romantic, bad, Funny, any kind on pick up line. Laughing threw the whole thing. They hardly notice they were on the same branch. They were about 2 inches apart. Blossom noticed. She went to move away.

But Brick grabbed her face. He stared at her for a long time. Blossom blushed. Brick smiled and said. "Soul meets soul on lover's lips." Then he kissed her. They tilted their heads a bit. Blossom stood up and Brick stood with her. not breaking the kiss. Brick placed a hand onthe tree trunk.

Blossom's hands snaked around his neck. Tangling in his hair. One arounf went around blossom's wasit. Brick tongue grazed arcoss blossom's bottom lip. She opened her mouth and they freched kissed. Even though they are super humans they stilll had to breath. The brook apart. Brick place his forehead on her's.

They stared at each other for a while. "There is no remedy for love but to love more." Blossom said and went for another kiss. The small kisses became filled with passion. They heard snapping and saw the branch breaking.

"Jesuse!" Brick shouted. The fell to the park floor. They laughed. Brick lifted himself for a second. Reaching behind him for a stick. he landed on. "Dam little bastard." He murmmered. Blossom giggled. "Your taking to a stick." SHe said.

"Well it's not a very nice stick." He said. They laid there as people had no idea they were there. It was late and the sun was setting. They laid and watched it. Brick's arm around Blossom and her head on his cheast.

Even after the sunset they laid there. They still gave stupid pick up lines here and there. _ As I continue my talks with her, I become aware that, in my heart, a window is opening_. Brick thought. It was now or never. He took a deep breath.

"Hey blossom." Brick said. "Yes." She anwsered looking up at him. "I would fly you to the moon and back if you'll be . . . if you'll be my baby." He said looking into her eyes. Blossom looked at him and smiled. "You know not being with girls before and not asking me out. I was starting to think you were gay." She joked.

Brick laughed and kissed her again. This wasn't how she picutered it in her head. No this was far better. As for Brick wasn't nearly as graphic. The made out again under the stars.

___________________________________________

Brick's P.o.V

I was happy just sitting here kissing Blossom. I didn't think this would work. Boomer was right! That dude should be a matchmaker for a living. If your confused by this I'll explain.

You see I went to Boomer because he helped Butch with Buttercup. So I thought he can help me. So I went to him. He said he thought Blossom was the more romantic but with a little twist. I had no idea what that meant.

He said to try and start a pick up line war, or talk about poems. Add a little smarts in there. I'll have to repay him. I just told blossom my feeling's. I expected her to do something like they do in those romace movies.

She looked up at me and smiled. See what did I tell you! "You know not being with girls before and not asking me out. I was starting to think you were gay." She joked. I was shocked. I laughed at her than kissed her again.

We kissed a little more. Not that am saying I want to stop. I'm the bad boy remeber. "I should ger home." Blossom said. I looked at her. "You don't pull all nighter's?" I scoffed. I knew she would take it as a changle. "I can too!" She said sitting up.

I sat up with her. "Okay then let's see." I said smiling. "Fine! Wait what do you do on all nighter's?" SHe asked. "Eh, I usualy go to late night movies." I said. She looked at me. "What time is it?" She asked. I looked up. By the stars you can tell what time it was. "About 1 am. Give or take a few minutes." I said. Blossom screamed.

I covered my ears. "I have to get home!" She said. I laughed. "This isn't funny Brick!" She said. I wiped the tears from my eyes. "okay maybe to you its not. You need to let lose." I said. I rubbed her shoulders. She did relax. "That feels good."

"This hands are good for more then just punching." I joked. She tried to pull away. I held her tight. "I don;t want to give you back yet." I whinned. She looked at me. "What are you 5 today?" She said sarcasticly. "No 6." I said.

"Come on please." She said. I sighed and let my arms drop. "Fine, but only cause you said please." I said. "I'll remeber that." She said. I watched her fly away. I wonder if she knew she had a tendcy to fly a little left when she took off.

I flew back home. Once in side. I could here the not so pleanst noise's of 2 horny teenagers and Boomers music. I went to my room. I laid there. I tossed and turn. Damn it Blossom is always on my mind. I like it. But what if we get a job and we have to do something evil?

Or what if we die....again? To many qeustion. I got up and flew to get something. I had to get my mind settled. Before I left I manged to swip some of Boomer's money. Haha. I'm good.

___________________________________

Blossom P.o.V

I flew home singing and doing twrils. I flew into my room. I wasn;t tried but I know the professor would not be happy if I wasn't home before day break. I brushed my hair.

"Soul meets Souls apoun lovers lips!" I said to myself. Who thought Brick could be so romantic. Wait, he problaly got it from Boomer. Bubbles dance around her room going 'Boomer! Boomer! oh how I love Boomer!' over and over.

Me and Buttercup have her on video. It goes on for about 2 hours than stops. Because:

a). she trips

b). she get thristy or

c). she hears us laughing.

In fact I heard her now. "Boomer! Boomer! I love Boomer!" She sang. Hmm there it is. Those 3 words. I laughed loudly. Suddenly I heard and ;"Oh christ." And a thud, I laughed even harder.

"shut up Blossom!" She yelled. I laid down. I remebered the pick up lines Brick used.

_Yo Baby, you be my Dairy Queen, I'll be your Burger King, you treat me right, and I'll do it your way._

_You with those curves, and me with no brakes ... ?_

_"Aw, girl, I'm gonna have to put you on my "To Do" List!_

_"Girl are you tired, cuz youve been running through my mind all day"_

I laughed. He was funny and smart. Then again he was her counterpart. I couldn't fall asleep. I didn't want to. I heard a little 'ting' sound. It was coming from my window.

Some one was throwing little rocks at my window. I got up to see who could be throwing thigs at my window at such a late hour. I looked down to see Brick. "Hey." I said. I smiled widly. "Hey to you too." He said. "What brings you here?" I asked. He dug in his pocket.

He threw her a silver ring. I gasped. It was beautiful, even though it was only a small silver plain ring. It meant a world to me. but I couldn't get married. Not now. "I love it. But I can;t get married now." I said. He laughed at me.

Chuckling he flew up to my window. "It's a promise ring. You have to promise me no matter what, youll away be mine." Brick said. With tears in my eyes. "Of course!" I said. He came into my room.

We were about to kiss when we heard. "Boomer! Boomer! Oh how I love Boomer! Cause hs so BOOMIE!" We laughed a little. "Hmm new words." I said. Brick grabbed me and dipped me down. Almsot looked like we were dancing. "Yes He's very Boomie." Brick smile before he kissed me.

________________________________________--

**Okay how was the BrickxBlossom! I had to make it longer. I don't have much to say but that Bubbles and Boomer are next! ~Dazzler**


	3. Introducing Me

No one POV

It amazed Boomer how he can get his brothers their soulmates yet he can't talk to his own. School was in sesion, it was in the middle of winter. Being seniors, Boomer's grade was allowed off campus. He went to the same place for lunch every day.

To a medow about ten mitues away. You'd think wit ha city as big as Townsville there wouldn't be a forest near by, but there was. Boomer spent all his time there or home now a days. He had friends in school he talked too. He learned at a young age that you didn't want to seem stupid in school with all your peers watching you.

He mostly kept to himself. He was about to walk out the door when he saw Bubbles Utonium with one of her many admiorers. Boomer recalls his name to be Kevan. He hans around that weird foregin kid Rolf. Bubbles giggled and talked with him. Boomer felt his heart drop. Why couldn't he do that?

Oh that's right brcause he freaked out everytime he was near her. Her sweet smell of candy washed over him he lost all thought. He couldn't count how many converstions he planed out in his head. Pickinh up her pen, bumping into her, sending her a song, and even showing up at her house with the lame excuse that he lost his cell phone and needed one of his brothers.

Boomer sighed and walked out of the school. Valentines day just passed and Bubbles _always _gets a million and one request to be that speical someone for a day. Boomer walked out in the frigid

December air. He breathed out and flipped the coller of his navy blue pea coat up and shoved his hands in his pockets. He felt as if someone was following him but he just brushed it off. His nose and checks had a red glow to them as he reached the egde of the woods. It was only 5 mintues into lunch, giving him a hole 30 minutes to just be himself.

Maybe Boomer is so recluant to ask Bubbles out because of his past history. He fell for the Powerpunk Girl, Brat. When he was about 11 years old Brat seemed like the coolist girl ever. She was mean, ruthless, and wasn't scarred by much. The crush didn't last long, but seeing Brat with a jerk from school crushed Boomer. That's when he made the complete change over to good. Now here he was at 18 pratically stalking his once enemy.

Although, after age 7 Boomer and Bubbles didn't fight much. Brick and Blossom verbal fought all the time. Having battles of wits while Buttercup and Butch still had battles of brawns. Boomer just didn't give a crap enough to throw a hit. They just sat and watched thier sliblings fight.

Boomer took his hands out of his pockets. Hopping on the stones that stuck out of the river. Humming some song that was stuck in his head for a while.

_"We can dance if we want to, we can leave your friends behind cause if friends don't dance and if they don't dacne then their no friends of mine."_

Boomer laughed out the ending lyrics before belting out the whole saftey dance song and dance. He made his way to his medow singing and dancing. He felt incredicble stupid afterwards. He blushed and laughed at himself. There was a tree covered in snow in the middle of the winter wonderland medow. A little blue bird was perched up on a low branch. Boomer walked over.

"You must be a loner too." Boomer muttered. He took some of his sandwhich and fed the bird it. Boomer gave a gentle smile when the bird sat in his hand.

Boomer was indeed followed. Bubbles hid behind a near by tree. She wanted to get away from Kevan so bad. She saw Boomer walk out of the school and quicky said that she had to ask Boomer something. She thought about sitting outside till lunch was done. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Boomer walking. She deicied to follow him.

Bubbles had a huge crush on him. However, she was scared. She knew nothing about him! She wanted to be his friend first. Bubbles never went into a relationship blind. She leanred from her last boyfriend.

He danced all the way to this spot. Bubbles watched in awe from afar. She tought he was so serious all the time. But now she realizes it's just around other people. She wonder with guilt if thorwing him in jail at a younger age caused that. Butch even said the slammer could make any softy a tough guy. Bubbles had even caught Boomer looking at her recantly. she didn't mind becuase when he wasn't looking at her she was loking at him. Then that song she made up. Oh, how she curses the day she even sung it out loud. Buttercup never lets her live it down. She told Butch and he never let's Bubbles live it down either.

"I know you are there." She heard Boomer say loudly from the middle of the medow. Bubbles eyes go wide and scared. Is he going to be mad? Is he going ot fight her? Please God, don't let him hate her.

He laughs, "Bubbles, I am not going to fight you. I'm not mad you followed me here either. It's not like you'd tell anyone."

Bubbles stepped out from her hidding spot behind the tree. Hugging her coat tighter to her. Walking slowly to where Boomer stood she stoped about 5 feet infront of him.

"You knew?"

"You stepped on a twig."

"Oh."

Boomer took in a deep breath, "Bubbles?"

"Yeah?" She turned to look at him.

"Will you- uh go out with me?" He aksed looking at her then darting his eyes somewhere else just to repeat the process over. Bubbles bit her lip. She wanted to scream yes and hug him but she panicked and quickly said,

"No." She slapped her self metally.

Boomer's face fell, he looked at his shoes and muttered a lame "Oh." He felt like such a fail. He just wanted to go home and bang on pots and pans and write his heart out in music.

"But if you told me more anout yourself, then yes. I just don't like going into a relationship without knowing somebody." Bubbles tried to corver her self up. Boomer eyes lit up a bit. He nodded toughtfully, already plotting ways that he could win her heart. Humor, romance, but most of all it has to be him. He smiled he could totally to this.

Bubbles threw herself against her bed abd screamed. Throwing her limbs all about the place, screaming as loud as she could, she crused her self. Blossom opened the door with Brick in tow. The two looked down worriedly at her from across the room.

"Bubbles are you alright." Blossom ask gentley.

"I'm such an idiot!" Bubbles muffled cry was barely heard or understood from the two red teens.

"How?" Blossom asked compelty confused on what would get happy go lucky Bubbles all in a tanlged mess.

Bubbles lefted her head this time. "Boomer asked me out and I freaked and said no! I told him that I needed to know him first. I mean, I am stupid or what?"

Blossom pressed her lips together in a straight line. She wasn't totally expecting this answer from Bubbles. Blossom always thought Bubbles would instantly jump any chance to get with Boomie the Boomer. Brick just chuckled,

"Oh Bubbles. Just wait for Tomorrow, just wait." The two reds left after that and Bubbles sought some comefort in Brick's words. He was Boomer's brothers. And if he told her to wait, then she shall wait.

Boomer quickly walked into the house. His head casted downwards. He was mubbling to him self. For the rest of the school day he couldn't pay attention. He was so engulfed with his thoughts the he didn't even have the will to make it _look_ like he was.

Marching right past Butch and Buttercup. The looked at him confused. They never seen Boomer in such a state. Yes he was was a strage boy but never this strange. The turned to look at him, his tall lean figuar disappearing through his door. Several minutes after the slam of the wooden door hitting the frame the two gree puffs just stared.

In side Boomer's room the dark navy walls gave Boomer inspiration. Because it was compeltly Boomer. Boomer frowned, everyone could tell that blue was his favorite color or that he was into music. However, no one knew his how passionate he was in music, or what he thinks about certain things. He didn't have many friends. Just Trent, Waytte, and his best friend Naz. Yes, suprising as it is. But she grew apart from Kevan and Rolf around ninth grade. She and Boomer had hit it off. Not in the romantic way, no she had a crush on the boy named Johnny Test.

Anyway, he turned on his light. Taking out clean pieces of sheet music and his guitar. He began humming something.

"Do do da- La la- do la da- No, damn it."- Boomer hummed for a bit before trying a few other cords- "Doo doo, doo doo doo doo to" He smiled and played it again. It sounded just right to him. It sounded like him.

Bubbles was at her locker. She waited for Tuesday, yet Boomer avoided her like the spanish influenza. By Wednesday she lost all hope of them going out. Today was Friday and Bubbles decied that she shoudln't worry about it. She looked at the time on her phone and crused. She would be late for cheerleading.

Slaming her locker she saw Boomer stand there. A tiny smirk on his face. He stares at her before saying,

"I'm not good with words so I am about to tell you 15 things no one else knows about me."

Bubbles looked at him, "Boomer I have to go to Cheerleading."

"It will only take a minute!" He said. Bubbles looke at him to start.

"_I'm, I'm good at wasting time_

_I think lyrics need to rhyme_

_And you're not asking_

_But I'm trying to grow a mustache_

_I eat cheese, but only on pizza, please_

_And sometimes on a homemade quesadilla_

_Otherwise it smells like feet to me_

_And I, I really like it when the moon looks like a toenail_

_And I love you when you say my name_

_If you wanna know_

_Here it goes_

_Gonna tell you this_

_The part of me that'll show if you're close_

_Gonna let you see everything_

_But remember that you asked for it_

_I'll try to do my best to impress_

_But it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest_

_But you wanna hear what lives in my brain_

_My heart, will you ask for it, for your perusing?_

_At times confusing, slightly amusing_

_Introducing me_

_Doo doo, doo doo doo doo to (2x)_

_La (12x) da_"

Bubbles Giggled but was about to tell Boomer that she needed to go. She sarted backing up amused. Boomer followed he with his guitar

"_I never trust a dog to watch my food_

_And I like to use to the word "dude"_

_As a noun, or an adverb, or an adjective_

_And I've never really been into cars_

_I like really cool guitars and superheroes_

_And checks with lots of zeros on 'em_

_I love the sound of violins_

_And making someone smile_"

Bubbles smiled as he made a funny face. Boomer's smile widden at the sight of her smile. The tinggle feeling he got made him feel like he was the only person that mattered in her world, for the moment anyway.

_[Chours]_

_Well, you probably know more than you ever wanted to_

_So be careful when you ask next time_

_[Chours]_

_Doo doo, doo doo doo doo to (2x)_

_Doo doo doo doo_."

Standing outside of the gym door Bubbles was smiling at Boomer.

"So, when do we go out?" Bubbles asked.

Boomer gave her a lopsided grin and relied with, "Now."

**Oh my god! I am so sorry this took like four months to put up. =[ I am a horrible author, I swear I hate how I almost never finish anything. But to leave you guys hanging for so long. I will not blame anyone for sending hate e-mails to me**

**Anyway: I am very proud of this, I started writting this in 7th grade! SEVENTH! I am in Ninth now! My writting has improved SO MUCH. The other two I'll admitt are crappy as hell. Specailly Brick and Blossoms. Whatever. **

**Song used: Nick Jonas- Introducing me**


End file.
